The traditional thermal actuator, the “V-beam” actuator, is widely used in microelectromechanical or “MEMS” structures. Such actuators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,078 to Robert L. Wood et al.; and in the U.S. Patents to Vijayakumar R. Dhuler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,816, No. 6,023,121, No. 6,114,794, No. 6,255,757 and No. 6,324,748; and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,539 to Edward A. Hill et al., all of the foregoing patents being incorporated by reference herein; and in the publication of Long Que, Jae-Sung Park and Yogesh B. Gianchandani, “Bent-Beam Electrothermal Actuators”; and in the publication of John M. Maloney, Don L. DeVoe and David S. Schreiber, “Analysis and Design of Electrothermal Actuators Fabricated from Single Crystal Silicon,” both of which publications are incorporated by reference herein.
However, these actuators are sensitive to residual stresses, especially the stress introduced by doping during fabrication of the actuator.
Indeed, the bent-beam geometry used in these actuators has been used in bent-beam strain sensors to measure residual stress as described in the publication of Yogesh B. Gianchandani and Khalil Najafi, “Bent-Beam Strain Sensors,” which publication is incorporated by reference herein.
The residual stress in the V-beam actuator acts to deflect the V-beams away from their originally-designed target locations since the beam angle gives rise to a transverse force. Moreover, when such a V-beam actuator is used in an optical waveguide switch, this residual stress results in waveguide misalignment. The amount of optical loss caused by this waveguide misalignment is substantial. As a result, currently the V-beam actuator is generally unacceptable for use in an optical waveguide switch.
Thus, there is a need for an actuator that is acceptable for use in an optical waveguide switch.